


Sleeping In

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute Nico, Cute Will, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Nico, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Will Solace is a Dork, happy Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico is a night owl, not an early bird.





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> I've hit a block on my "Blue Lagoon" fic so have this instead, just a short little something I wrote to get the itch out of my fingers.

                Nico was a night owl, not an early bird. He stayed up late and slept in until noon. Perks of being son of the God of the Underworld, he didn’t need to work because helping him run the Underworld was his job. It also helped that his family was rich. But not having a regular job meant that he set his own hours, so he never went to bed before midnight and he usually never left his bed before noon. Not even years of living with Will and enduring his annoying habit of waking before the sun rose had changed that. Still, that didn’t stop Will from trying.

                Nico woke up as soon as he felt Will scooting closer to him on the bed, right before Will crooned in his ear. “Nicoooooo.” Nico ignored him and turned his head the other way. Will chuckled and kissed Nico’s shoulder. “Every morning, for the past eleven years, same thing. Man, you are stubborn.” He ran his hand down Nico’s back, stopping just above his butt where the comforter was. Nico exhaled slowly and leaned into the touch.

                “Eleven years, and you’re still trying to get me up before noon. You’re just as stubborn, sunshine boy,” Nico mumbled, looking over his shoulder at Will with bleary eyes. “And I have gotten up early before. Remember your last birthday?”

                “Ten o’clock is only early for you, di Angelo. To everyone else, it’s almost lunch time,” Will replied playfully. He kissed Nico’s shoulder again and then threw the comforter off and got up from the bed. Nico grumbled, rolled onto his side, and pulled the blanket up over his head. He heard Will chuckle before he went into the bathroom.

                Nico dozed on and off, listening to Will sing as he moved through the house eating breakfast and getting ready for work. That was the only thing he liked about mornings. He never got out of bed before noon, but he always woke up when Will woke up, just so he could hear him sing. Of course, as soon as Will left for work, only after kissing him goodbye with a promise to bring him lunch slash breakfast later, he would bundle up in the middle of the bed and sleep for another few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't like the way this ended, but after spending twenty minutes rewriting that one little paragraph, I gave up.


End file.
